


Yes, control

by britishwannabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishwannabe/pseuds/britishwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anglogaelicadmiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglogaelicadmiration/gifts).



The soft pitter patter of the rain on the rooftop woke Michael up. He rubbed his eyes wearily, realizing it's morning, and gazed at the beautiful, serene face of Niall, still sleeping peacefully. His heart constricted as he thought of how much he truly loved this boy. Michael glanced at the clock, and started.  
"Jesus Christ NIALL! Wake up! It's already 11:30!"  
Niall grumbled in response, shifting away from Michael and pulled the covers over his head.  
"Let...let me sleep," he groaned. "I'm tired after all the fun we had last night,"  
Even though he can't see Niall's cheeky grin, Michael laughed in response.  
"You know there's more of that coming. Come on, get up! We've got to enjoy this weekend we have together."  
Niall groaned as Michael rapidly pulled the covers off, a hand still covering his eyes. Michael tugged at his other hand, forcing him off the bed, Niall grumbling the entire time. Michael grinned at Niall's passive resistance, leaning over to whisper in his ear.  
"I thought we could have some fun in the rain..."  
Niall turned to look at Michael, grinning. "Ah, lad, you know I'm up to anything as long as you're with me."  
"Oh shush you cheeky bastard, put some clothes on so we can go outside."  
"This okay?"  
Michael turned around, and froze at the sight of Niall parading around in just his Calvin Klein boxers, looking like an underwear model, and knowing it. Niall winked at Michael and he tried hard to look displeased, but basically salivated at the sight of him.  
"Good heavens, put some pants on at least," Michael managed to reply, but truly wishing he wouldn't.  
Niall laughed and complied, and took Michael's hand in his, leading him to their backyard.  
"Let's play outside."  
Niall walked to where the speakers were, plugging in his phone and playing their new favorite song, Electric Love by Borns.  
It was truly pouring now.  
Niall thrust his head back as the song started, his face open to the heavens. He closed his eyes and laughed, trying to catch the rain with his mouth, spinning around recklessly and looking ridiculous yet utterly adorable.  
Michael ran over to catch him before he fell into the pool, loving the feeling of soaking wet Niall in his arms.  
"Caandy, he's sweet like candy in my veins," Niall drawls, in tune and in synch to the song that's playing. He turns around to look Michael in the eyes. "Baaby I'm dying for another taste," he murmurs before leaning in for a gentle kiss, his fingers grasping Michael's hair.  
"Dance with me," Niall whispered softly and seductively into Michael's ear. Michael closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Niall in his arms and the cooling sensation of the relentless rain. He begins, urged on by Niall, to sway to the the exhilarating beat, placing his hands on Niall's shoulders, feeling Niall's strong hands on his hips.  
"Baby you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I've got you, Now all I need is to be struck by your electric loooveee.." Niall murmurs slowly, his beautiful voice like melted sugar.  
Their eyes meet, intense, molten, and Michael instantly feels like his soul is being lit on fire with a burning passion.  
The song croons on as they twirl around the patio, lost in each other's eyes. The rest of the world fades away. It's just them two.  
"Drowning...you make my heart beat like the rain" Michael can't help but whisper before he leaned forward and placed his lips on Niall's. The kiss started off tender and sweet, then quickly intensified, as they both became lost with passion and ecstasy.  
The song abruptly ended, and they noticed the absence.  
"Shall we continue this inside?" Niall asked huskily.  
Michael, breathing too heavily to speak, nodded in response, his wide eyed gaze never leaving Niall's clear blue eyes.

They kissed again, tongues clashing and battling for dominance. Quickly they stumbled into the room, ripping off each other's clothes, Niall breaking the kiss momentarily to hastily remove his love's shirt off of his body.  
They didn't even make it to the bedroom.  
Niall pushed him on to the couch roughly, and with one hand unzipped his soaking wet jeans and took them off, still kissing Michael. Both of them were just in their underwear, drenched and shivering from the rain. Suddenly, Niall broke off the kiss again.  
Niall gazed into Michael's eyes, silent.  
"What?" Michael prompted, unnerved by the silence.  
Niall slowly brushed his fingers on Michael's face, delicately tracing his cheekbone and Michael closed his eyes at his gentle touch.  
"Look at me," Niall murmured softly.  
Michael cautiously gazed into Niall's deep blue eyes.  
"You mean so much to me," Niall whispered. "I couldn't bear losing you..." He choked out, and turned away hastily.  
"Niall.." Michael put both his hands on Niall's face, gently turning him to look him in the eyes.  
"I feel the same way, you mean the world to me. And I can't believe how lucky I am to spend my days with you. Here. Together. I love you so mu-"  
Niall successfully interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Michael kissed him back forcefully, and took advantage of his surprise to flip him over on his back, straddling him.  
Niall chuckled, holding up his hands in mock surrender.  
"Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" he taunted teasingly.  
Michael pretended to be deep in thought.  
"Hmmm...I'm thinking, since you've been such a tease this morning, I'm going to have to return the favor."  
He kissed Niall lightly, savoring the sweet taste of his lips, then slowly moved to his cheek, trailing gentle kisses to his neck. He bit down, not gently, and grinned when he felt Niall jump and hiss in surprise.  
"Hey!" Niall exclaimed in mock indignation.  
"Just marking what's mine," Michael smiled in response.  
"That's going to bruise in the morning," Niall grumbled.  
Michael grinned again.  
"It's supposed to."  
He trailed his kisses lower and lower, feeling Niall stiffen as he reached the bottom of Niall's beautifully carved abs.  
"This is in the way now..." Michael said slowly, using his skilled fingers to push Niall's underwear off, and threw it over the couch. His fingers cautiously wrapped around Niall's already erect penis, and he slowly used his thumb to rub his leaking precum over the head.  
Niall gasped, breathing rapidly, his eyes closed at Michael's experienced and bold touch. "Ohh god," he choked out, his head thrust back in pleasure as Michael's mouth replaced his wandering hands. Niall grasped his hair tightly, his legs tense and shaking around Michael's head. Michael suddenly stopped his movements and sat up abruptly, right when Niall was on the edge of release, grinning at Niall's disappointed and pained expression and low growl.  
"Yes Niall?"  
"Don't do this.."  
"Do what?" Michael replied, feigning confusion.  
"Ugh don't tease me now. Please..finish me." Niall's voice was husky with arousal and desperation  
"Hmm I like the sound of you begging, very much, and I want it to continue..." Michael winked saucily. "But your wish is my command."  
He once again bent down, and kissed Niall's tip gently, then used his tongue to lick the head with smooth, circular movements as Niall closed his eyes, breathing once again abnormally fast. He inched lower and lower, feeling the extent of his length at the back of his throat, then backing up to massage the tip with his tongue, and repeated the process.  
"Oh god...that's it." Niall stiffened, then arched his back. "I'm going to cum," he choked out breathlessly. Michael bared his teeth lightly over Niall's sensitive tip, and Niall lost it, yelling incoherently as he shot his load into Michael's talented mouth. Michael eagerly swallowed it all, grinning at the sight of Niall, exhausted and panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every strained breath. Niall still had his eyes closed. "Oh god, I barely lasted that time. What am I, an inexperienced teenager getting his first blowjob? The things you do to me, lad." Niall groaned, still slightly breathless. Michael laughed in response. He loved the feeling of control over Niall, knowing him so well and knowing how exactly to please him.  
Niall slowly opened his eyes, sitting up to face Michael, scowling slightly.  
"I think some retribution is necessary, you bloody tease."  
"Bring it on," he replied, laughing.

The next day

Michael woke up early the next morning, and gently unlatched Niall's arms from his waist, being careful not to wake him. He crept out of bed, and decided to take a shower. The shower was pleasant, the warm water washing away his exhaustion and sweat from yesterday's adventures. He couldn't help humming Electric Love as he massaged shampoo into his hair. He heard the creak as the bathroom door opened. "Niall, babe, I'm in the shower," he called out while rinsing out his hair.  
Suddenly, the shower door opened, a rush of cold air making Michael turn. He started at the sight of Niall entering, naked.  
"I know you are," Niall grinned. "But I think this boy needs to get a little dirty before he gets clean again," he said, smirking at Michael's stunned expression as he dropped to his knees. "Now you keep quiet, since the maid's in this morning...and I don't want her to hear or come in here, got it? Be quiet or I'll spank you."  
Michael shuddered at the threat, and considered disobeying just to provoke dominant Niall. He loved it when Niall took control.  
Niall frowned at Michael, as if to guess his thoughts. "Be quiet. I mean it."  
"Sorry," Michael tried to look contrite.  
"Sorry what?"  
"Sorry sir," Michael said, emphasizing the last word.  
"Good boy."  
Michael's hands slapped the shower wall as Niall placed his mouth over his dick, and Michael bit his tongue to prevent from swearing out loud. Damn this boy was good, Michael thought to himself. As Niall's tongue got more aggressive with its movements he covered his mouth with a shaking hand to prevent any noise from escaping.  
He couldn't help it when Niall took almost his entire length, and let out a tiny groan, his hands clenched in taut fists at his side.  
Niall stopped suddenly.  
"What's that I heard?" He whispered softly, getting up from his knees and turning off the shower. "Did you disobey me, Michael?"  
Michael was breathing heavily now, cringing slightly at Niall's adamant stare.  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
Michael could feel the chill from the air and Niall's icy glare.  
Niall left the shower briefly, and came back with a wooden hairbrush.  
"This'll do," he said slowly, looking Michael in the eye and slapping it lightly across his palm.  
"Turn around, both hands against the wall." Niall barked out harshly.  
Michael quickly obeyed, shivering both from anticipation and fear, as well as the cold.  
Niall bent down to whisper into Michael's ear. "This'll warm you up, trust me. Ten strokes. Count them."  
Niall stood by Michael's side, and placed a hand on his back, caressing softly, sending distracting tingles down his spine. Michael closed his eyes at the sensation.  
WHAM  
A sharp crack broke the silence.  
Michael's eyes flew open in shock, and he gasped out loud at the burning pain.  
"One," he choked out.  
WHAM  
"Two," he shut his eyes, shoulders tensing at the force.  
WHAM  
"Three," he said through gritted teeth. His ass was on fire.  
WHAM  
He let out a cry of pain. "F-Four" he stuttered.  
WHAM  
"Five."  
Niall's harsh rapid breathing filled Michael's ears.  
WHAM  
"Six."  
WHAM  
"Seven."  
He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and tried to focus on Niall's hand on his back.  
WHAM  
"Eight."  
WHAM  
"Count, Michael." Niall said sternly.  
"Nine," he choked out.  
WHAM  
"Ten," he closed his eyes in relief.  
Niall crushed Michael into a hug, showering his face with kisses.  
"Did I hurt you, babe?" He asked, concern etching his lovely face.  
Michael managed a grin, and kissed his lips. "Nothing more than I can handle."  
Niall's wandering hands gently rubbed Michael's sore bum. Michael winced slightly.  
"I must say," Niall grinned, "I love the sight of your red ass."  
Michael laughed. "Come on, we've got golf at 1. Let's get changed."


End file.
